Yu Yu Furi Kuri: A Blackfox's Story
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: One big story with short chapters based on my character, Christina Blackfox, in a very weird YYHxFuri Kuri world. And Christina likes to collect guys in a sense.
1. Dating Haruko's Neighbor

Author's Notes: Here's the first chapter of my glorious (yeah right) short story. En, if you don't know is from the Ichigaki Team, the reason I paired Christina up with him is because he looks identical to an ex of mine. If anyone is curious my name is also Christina, but my last name isn't Blackfox. I'm also looking for more ideas on pairing guys with Christina, so if anyone has any ideas or would like to put Christina through Hell, email me. I can pair her up with any character from up to the end of the Dark World Tournament. Welp, I don't own any of these characters but Christina. And yes that is Haruko from Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri, she mostly in there to be the best friend of Christina and the comedy relief. This story is revolved around Christina, pay attention cause she's a slut and never keeps a man for very long.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Dating Haruko's Neighbor   
  
Haruko and Christina were walking around playing their guitars, Haruko hummed some tune and said,  
  
"We might want to stop playing on the next street."  
  
"Why? Oh, never mind, it's the temple you live next to." Christina said. Of course she couldn't say much; she had a crush on the one guy that lives there. They stopped playing when the rounded the corner.  
  
"What's up with that hair?" Someone said, a few girls were standing around someone.  
  
"Your front teeth are huge." Another girl said.  
  
"Great, Saseko High girls." Christina said, "Hey bitches, who you torturing now?"   
  
"Look it's the Dok Dok slut." One of the girls said. Christina slammed her against the ground with her guitar.  
  
"Leave bitches before I do that to all of you." She said, they ran off. They were taunting a guy with mop top orange hair and buck teeth, it was the one Christina had a crush on: En. He was sitting on a bench a pair of scissors next to him.  
  
"What's the scissors for neighbor?" Haruko asked.  
  
"I'm going to cut my hair." He said, they could tell he was crying.  
  
"Don't do that." Christina sat down and took the scissors, "Your hair is so nice, why would you ever want to cut it?"  
  
"Because people make fun me for it." He said.  
  
"Well, we don't do we?" Haruko asked.  
  
"No."   
  
"Well, then. Come take a walk with us, it'll make you feel better." Haruko took the scissors from Christina and threw them over her shoulder.  
  
"Yipe!" She had hit a dog with them. (Author's note: No dogs were harmed in the writing of this story.)  
  
"Ooops." Haruko got a really innocent look on her face, "Anyway, come on, cause we ain't letting you cut your hair."  
  
"Okay." En got up. Haruko yanked Christina off the bench. They went on walking, Haruko and En lagging behind.  
  
"You two are slow." Christina said, Haruko walked over and leaned close to her.   
  
"He likes you." She said.  
  
"Really?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yep, he wants me to ask you out for him." Haruko grinned, "Here's your chance to be with your 'Prince Charming'."  
  
"What do you mean?" Christina asked.  
  
"Your diary said you wanted him to be your prince charming." Haruko laughed.  
  
"How dare you!" Christina was going to attack her with her guitar but Haruko just pushed her back to where En was.  
  
"Well, um." He stuttered.  
  
"Of course." Christina said, she kissed him.   
  
"Ah, young love." Haruko said, "Come on, I have to get back to Ta-kun's before night fall."  
  
"Okay, I have to go." Christina kissed him again.  
  
"Okay, bye." En left. They went to Christina's house.  
  
"So how long are you going to stay with him?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Who knows." Christina said.  
  
"I have go cook dinner, bye." Haruko said.  
  
"Bye." Christina laid on the couch and went to sleep. 


	2. Yusuke's Problem

Author's Note: If you'll notice all the stories are within a few days of each other, some might continue on in the same day. Anyway no one but Christina is mine. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Yusuke's Problem  
  
Christina was going over to Yusuke's house, he had called and asked her to. Normally she wouldn't because of Keiko, but Yusuke had sounded upset. She paused briefly before ringing the doorbell, Yusuke answered it.  
  
"Hey Christina, come in." It looked like he had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" She took off her shoes and placed them next to the rest of the shoes.  
  
"Sit down, I need to talk to you." She sat down on his bed.  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"Well, remember how I said I wasn't going to do anything with Keiko till we were at least engaged?" She nodded, "Keiko...She's pregnant."  
  
"So you did do it with her?" She asked laying down.  
  
"No, she's pregnant by someone else." He began to cry.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, don't cry." Christina got up and put her arms around him.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. Do I break up with her? Do I stay with her?" He laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you to do." She looked at the clock, "I have to go Yusuke, Haruko is waiting for me at the movie theater."  
  
"Okay." She got her shoes on and went out the door.  
  
"Bye." She said getting ready to go down the stairs.  
  
"Wait." Yusuke ran over to her, "I know what my heart is telling me."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I want to be with you." He hugged her.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, go get your shoes on, we'll go to the movies with Haruko together." She said. He got his shoes on and left to the movies, hand in hand. 


	3. At The Movies

Author's notes: Welp, I'm still looking for pairings for Christina. No one in this chapter in mine other than Christina. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three   
  
At The Movies  
  
Haruko was tapping her foot impatiently when Christina and Yusuke showed up at the movies.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." She growled.  
  
"Sorry, I was at Yusuke's." Christina said.  
  
"Why did you bring him along?" Haruko crossed her arms.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later." Christina went to go see what's playing.  
  
"I've already bought tickets." Haruko held up two tickets, "It's to Lone Wolf Cub Titan."  
  
"Okay, I need to get Yusuke a ticket." She went and got another ticket, "Here."  
  
"Thanks." He took it. Haruko disappeared and returned with buckets of popcorn.  
  
"Let's go." She said. They were about to go into the showing room when someone said.  
  
"Hi, Christina." She turned around, it was En.  
  
"Uhh..Hi, En." She said.  
  
"What are you going to see?" En pinned her against the wall and started kissing her.  
  
"Lone Wolf Cub Titan." She said.  
  
"Darn, I'm going to go see the new Matrix movie." He smiled at her sweetly, "Bye, I love you."  
  
"Bye...Uh..I love you too." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"En is getting kinda pushy." Haruko said.  
  
"I don't know why." Christina dusted herself off.  
  
"You took his virginity, now his bad side is showing." Haruko grinned. Yusuke walked over to them.  
  
"The movie is about to begin." He said. They went in and sat in the very back. Haruko sat about three seats away from Christina and Yusuke. Yusuke looked at Christina, "You already have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah." She lifted up the arm of the seat and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you really love him?" He kissed he forehead.  
  
"Yeah." She said blankly, "Well, when I'm with him I get a happy feeling."  
  
"Oh." He looked at the ground.  
  
"Problem is, when I'm with you I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach." She said.  
  
"Really-" She began to kiss him.  
  
"I'll break up with him for you." She smiled, he nodded.  
  
"This is better than the move." Haruko said watching them and eating popcorn. They kissed and cuddled though the whole movie. After that they were standing outside of the movie place.  
  
"En is watching the Matrix so he won't be out for a while. I'm gonna go home." Christina said.  
  
"Bye." Haruko got on her scooter and left. Yusuke walked Christina home and kissed her good night. 


	4. Breaking Up

Author's note: I just love screwing with my characters, putting them through hell is great fun! Anyway, I own no but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Breaking Up  
  
Christina sat in the grass at the park, she was waiting for En to show up.  
  
"Where could he be?" She asked herself. En came walking down the sidewalk, she waved.  
  
"What do you want that's so important?" He asked in a very cocky tone.   
  
"En, you're getting really pushy here lately." She said, he just shrugged, "I think we need to go our separate ways."  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" He asked staring at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry." She got up, "You see it's-"  
  
"Spare me your lies, I saw you with Yusuke." En turned around to walk away, "You'd be happier with him anyway."  
  
"Wait, En." She grabbed his wrist, he stopped, "Me and Yusuke don't have that kind of relationship. We're only friends and-"  
  
"Shut up!" He yanked his hand away, "You and him were on your front porch the other day."  
  
"Huh?" She asked.  
  
"You two were all over each other." He walked away, "Good bye!"  
  
"Bye." She just stood there for a few minutes calculating what had just happened. Then, she ran off to go tell Haruko she had finally broken up with him. 


	5. Dating Yusuke

Author's notes: I got a review! I'm so happy I could just.....Write! Anyway the explanation on the very short chapters: 1. They are things I write down before I forget them. 2. I hate having to write really long chapters. 3. Short chapters make it easier to read. That's the reasons, I have twenty-three chapters as of today to post. I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Five:   
  
Dating Yusuke   
  
"Haruko!" Christina yelled dragging her scooter in to driveway.  
  
"What?" She poked her head out of the door.  
  
"My scooter is broke down and I really need to get to Yusuke's." Christina said.  
  
"Ooookay! Haruko at your service." She ran into the house and grabbed her keys and goggles, then ran outside, "Takun I'm taking Christina over to Yusuke's because her scooter is broke down."   
  
"Okay!" Naota shouted from his window. Haruko and Christina got on her scooter.  
  
"Let's ride!" Haruko started it up and took off, they were at Yusuke's house in no time, "I'll have your scooter fixed soon, bye."  
  
"Bye." Christina watched as Haruko drove off doing about a hundred. She went and rung the doorbell, Yusuke's mom answered it.  
  
"Hey Christina, it's so nice to see you." She was about half drunk, "Did you hear Keiko is pregnant by someone else? She and Yusuke aren't dating anymore."  
  
"I know." Christina took off her shoes and came in.  
  
"Yusuke honey I'm going out. I'll be back sometime." His mom said leaving, Yusuke walked out in his pajamas.  
  
"Christina!" He ran into the living room, "I didn't think you'd be over today. Let me change clothes."  
  
"You don't have to." She walked in and sat on the couch, "I talked to En."  
  
"Are you still with him?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"No." They began to cuddle.  
  
"Then will you go out with me?" He asked.  
  
Har "Of course." She smiled, they began making out. After a few hours on the couch, doing things that won't be mentioned in this story, Yusuke went to the kitchen and got them some snacks. They watched cartoons and snacked until they fell asleep. Later on that night they awoken by beeping. Christina went outside, it was past ten. Haruko was sitting on her scooter, "Welp Yusuke, I have to go."  
  
"Okay," He kissed her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said as she went and got on the scooter and she went home, she had to drop Haruko off at her house first though.  
  



	6. Christina's Stalker

Author's notes: The girl Alicia is an anthro otter, she's got a human like appearance but she's an otter. Hope you like this stuff I have to post thirty-two more chapters. Anyway, I own no one but Christina and Alicia. Enjoy  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Christina's Stalker  
  
Christina was standing outside of a huge mansion, her friend Alicia works here, it belongs to some rich guy named Sakyo. She looked at the address on the letter Alicia sent her a long time ago. She probably wouldn't have come there but some guy has been following her for the past week, he was very tall, muscular, with a flat top hair cut, and he was always wearing sunglasses. She figured that guy couldn't follow her here. She rung the doorbell, a weird otter girl answered it.  
  
"Hello? Christina!" She said, "Come in."  
  
"Hey Alicia." Christina came in and took her shoes off.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Someone has been stalking me and I needed a safe place to go." She leaned against the wall.  
  
"Here was the right place to go." The otter girl smiled, "I want you to meet my boyfriend."  
  
"Okay." She stood up.  
  
"His name Toguro Ototo, call him Toguro." Alicia took Christina into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a tall, muscular man with a flat top hair cut, and he was wearing sunglasses. Christina pointed trying to say something.  
  
"Ahhh!" She hid behind Alicia.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.  
  
"That's the guy that's been stalking me!" She yelled.  
  
"He would never do that. Ain't that right Toguro?" He stared off into space, "You haven't been stalking her have you?"   
  
"Well," He got up, "I think I love her."  
  
"What?!?" Christina and Alicia asked at the same time. Christina was slowly backing away.  
  
"You hardly know me how can you say that?" She asked.  
  
"I do know you go to Dok Dok High School, you usually go over to your friends after school, your favorite food is ramen, your favorite dessert is chocolate parfait, you live in a rat filled apartment, your favorite color is navy blue, gold jewelry breaks you out, and you hardly ever wear underpants." He smiled at her as she backed off pulling her skirt down in front to cover more.  
  
"Pervert." She said, he came over to her and picked her up. She squirmed trying to get free of his grip.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alicia asked, she watched as her boyfriend began to kiss her best friend, "What!?"  
  
"Let me go!" Christina got free.  
  
"Go out with me." He said.   
  
"Hell no!" She snapped, "Anyway, I already have someone I'm in love with."  
  
"Who?" He went and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Yusuke." She said, he shook his head.  
  
"Urameshi?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." She got her shoes back on.  
  
"Okay." He sighed, "You'd be better off with me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He and Alicia said. Christina ran off to find Yusuke and a bar of soap to wash her mouth out with. 


	7. Mistake

Author's note: Mwa haa haa! Another bad situation! And if you haven't already noticed this story is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Furi Kuri cross over. Anyway, I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Mistake  
  
Christina stared at the ceiling late at night, Yusuke's friend, Kurama or as she usually calls him Shuichi, asleep next to her. She had cheated on Yusuke in the worst way. She felt so guilty, she thought about how she was no better than Keiko, she was unable to concentrate.  
  
"I...I'm so...Sorry...Yusuke." She said crying softly. She couldn't believe she had done that with Kurama. He just came over to help her with her homework. He ended up making out with her and taking her to her room where one thing led to another.  
  
She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She got out her birth control and took three.  
  
"I'm gonna end up over dosing." She wished she were dead right now. She laid down on the couch.  
  
'Ring! Ring!'  
  
"Hello?" She answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Christina." It was Haruko.  
  
"Hey Haruko." She sat up, " You do realize it's one in the morning?"  
  
"Yep, needed something to do." She said. Kurama walked out of Christina's room.  
  
"Hey sexy." He said to her.  
  
"Who's that? That didn't sound like Yusuke." Haruko said.  
  
"It's not Yusuke, it's Shuichi." Christina began to cry softly again.  
  
"You didn't." Haruko said.   
  
"Yes, I did." She whimpered, "Please don't tell Yusuke."  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Haruko said.  
  
"Thanks Haruko, bye." Christina said.  
  
"Bye." They hung up.  
  
"I'm gonna leave now." Kurama got dressed and got his stuff, "I don't want Yusuke to find out and kill me, bye."  
  
"Okay, bye." She said. After he left she went and sat in the shower, crying, regretting what she had done. 


	8. Fun At Haruko's

Author's note: This is a lemon scented chapter, it's seen from Naota's point of view to make it clean to post. The original was written from both Christina and Haruko's points of view making it very lemony. Anyway, I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Fun At Haruko's  
  
I watched as Christina and Haruko sat at the top of the stairs and talked. Christina was going to stay the night tonight. I couldn't help but listen in.  
  
"So, I'm gonna go out and get us a guy to rape. I'm gonna need you guitar, it should be able to render anyone or anything powerless." Haruko said.  
  
"Right." I watched as Christina handed Haruko her guitar.  
  
"They actually wouldn't get a guy to rape would they?" I asked myself.  
  
"Ta-kun, I'm going out, I'll be back soon." Haruko Said to me.  
  
"All right." I nodded, I heard the scooter start up and then take off. I thought about going to the river to see if Mamimi was there, but my ever looming curiosity for what Haruko was going to do made me stay. I went and sat down to watch TV, about a half an hour later I heard her scooter pull up. I watched as she came in, a very tall man slung over her shoulder, he was out cold, he had long black hair and was wearing all black. I couldn't see his face because it was cover by a mask of some sort. She took him upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I immediately ran up there and tried to open it, but it was locked.  
  
"Stay out Ta-kun!" Haruko yelled. I slumped down against the door, wanting to see if they would actually rape him. I heard handcuffs rattle.  
  
"On my bed." I said to myself.  
  
"Where am I?" I heard the guy say, his voice was smooth, but eerie, like those ones that give you chills down your spine.  
  
"In my room." Haruko said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Karasu. Why can't I use my powers?" He growled.  
  
"That little guitar in your forehead, I think it's better that any little paper with writing on it." Christina said laughing.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" He asked.  
  
"You'll find out." Haruko chuckled, "Let's see what kinda twig you have."  
  
'Rrrrip!'  
  
"That ain't no twig, Haruko. It's the whole damn tree!" Christina said. I put my ear to the door, it sounded like Christina and Haruko were getting undressed.  
  
"Don't you dare!" The guy, Karasu, said.  
  
"I'm going first!" I heard Haruko say, I soon heard the squeaking of the bed and Haruko moan, "Oooo..Gods."  
  
"I told you this would be a great idea." Christina said.  
  
"Mmmmm..." I heard Haruko, this went on for about an hour, then I heard them scream.  
  
"Yesss!" I was so glad it was no one but us and Kanchi in the house. The bed squeaked again, Haruko must have gotten off.  
  
"Your turn Christina." I heard her said.  
  
"I don't know, I'm with Yusuke remember." I heard Christina take a few steps back.  
  
"Come on, I won't tell." Haruko persuaded.  
  
"Well, okay." I heard the bed squeak again, Christina let out a loud sigh. Thankfully she was much quieter than Haruko. More than an hour later I heard Christina.  
  
"Yusuke!" She screamed.   
  
"You're supposed to yell the name of the person you're fucking." I heard Haruko said. After a little bit there was the clicking of handcuffs and the sound of clothing being put on. My door opened and they, minus the guy, walked out.  
  
"Come on Ta-kun, time for bed." Haruko said to me.  
  
"Okay, but you two are sleeping on the bottom." I walked into my room, the guy was gone, it was like he was never there to begin with.  
  
"Fine by us." We all went to bed. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking, wishing...Wishing that I had been in that guy's place. 


	9. Fight! Fight!

Author's note: Hidy, nothing much to report. Soo...I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Fight! Fight!  
  
"Hey." Haruko said.   
  
"What?" Christina asked.  
  
"Isn't that your ex?" She asked. They were at the mall in a body jewelry store. she pointed to the food court where En was sitting with some high school girl, Christina nodded, "Wanna go pester him?"   
  
"No, once Yusuke is done in the bathroom we'll get something to eat." Christina put something in her basket, "It'll be torture for him to watch me pamper Yusuke."  
  
"Hey honey." Yusuke said walking over to them, he kissed Christina's cheek and Haruko giggled.  
  
"Hey." She put a black collar in her basket, "After I'm done here let's get something to eat."  
  
"Okay, I'll go order." He said, she paid for the stuff while he ordered and got them a table. Christina and Haruko went and sat down, right in front of En's table.  
  
"Yusuke, I got some cream soda flavored lip gloss, I want you to put some on." Christina pulled out a tube of lip gloss and Yusuke let her put it on him, "What's it taste like?"  
  
"Like cream soda." He said.  
  
"Let me try." Instead of putting some on she began making out with him.  
  
"Well?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Mmm, it's good." She licked his lips a few times before resuming making out with him. Haruko watched with amusement as En bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair angrily.  
  
"Public displays of affection are illegal." She said poking Christina.  
  
"Right." Christina stopped and sat up straight in her chair. She then pulled out the collar she had bought and put it on him, "You're so cute! If I can't make out with you I can at least feed you."  
  
"Um, okay." She began to feed him French fries, one at a time.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
  
"En wait!" They heard the girl yell. En stormed over to the table.  
  
"I want to see you outside, right now." He growled pointing to Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, come on." He got up and waved for Christina and Haruko to follow. They went outside, En jumped Yusuke and began to punch him.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" Haruko yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"I want her back!" En shouted.   
  
"Too bad, she loves me." Yusuke punched him in the face, blood started pouring out of his nose.  
  
"Go easy on En, he's not much of a fighter like you." Christina said. En got up and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"If he's not much of a fighter than why does he keep attacking me, instead of getting down and staying down?" Yusuke accidentally tripped him and he went down too, right on top of En.  
  
"Are you okay?" Christina asked helping Yusuke up.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he is." He pointed to En who was too dazed to get up.  
  
"That was so cool!" Haruko said.  
  
"Sure." Christina said sarcastically, "Let's go home Yusuke before you get into anything else."  
  
"Okay." He said rubbing his head where he fell and clacked heads with En.  
  
"We're leaving Haruko, you stay here and make sure he's okay." Christina said pointing to En.  
  
"Okay, bye." Haruko waved as they left. 


	10. Homecoming

Author's note: For those that want to know what Christina looks like here it is: She's about 5' 5", with brown hair that stops half way down her back, a sweet face with green eyes, and she's rather buxom for her age. Anyway, I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Homecoming  
  
Christina had skipped school that day to get ready for the junior high homecoming, she was happily going with Yusuke. It was about one in the afternoon, she had already showered and got dressed for the most part. She tried her dress, which was navy blue and hit mid thigh, on yet again, admiring herself in the mirror. Yusuke had gotten her a tiara so she put the on too, it was a silver one with heart shaped zirconias, he didn't have enough money for the real thing.  
  
"I'm gonna look so good tonight." She took the tiara off and began to fix her hair. She put a little make up on, then looked at the clock, it said four thirty already!   
  
'Ring!'  
  
"Hello?" She asked answering the phone.  
  
"Hey baby." It was Yusuke, "You almost done?"  
  
"Yeah." She said, getting her shoes so she could put them on.  
  
"My mom is going to take us." He sighed, "Go ahead and ask you know you want to."  
  
"Okay, is she sober?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, she said she wanted to see what you looked like dressed up." Yusuke chuckled, "Anyway, I've got to go, we'll be there in an hour."   
  
"Okay, see you then. I love you." She leaned against her dresser.  
  
"I love you too." They hung up. Christina put on her shoes, then put the tiara, admiring herself in the mirror again. Almost a half an hour later, she heard a car pull up, someone got out.  
  
'Knock! Knock! Knock!'  
  
"Coming!" She went to the door and opened it, it was Yusuke.  
  
"Your carriage awaits my love." He said, he was all dressed up in a black tuxedo, he had a very sophisticated air to him.  
  
"Thank you prince." He took her hand and led her to the car and opened her door, she got in.  
  
"Christina you look so beautiful." Yusuke's mom said, "You could have picked a longer dress though."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Christina said.  
  
"Mom just take us to the dance." Yusuke punched his mom's seat. She dropped them off at the school, "Thanks mom."   
  
"You're welcome, now remember, if you two go home early and I'm not there, don't do anything. I don't want to be a grandmother yet." His mom said.  
  
"Okay mom." Yusuke said waving as she left, after she was gone he looked at Christina and rolled his eyes, "Let's get in there before she comes back and gives me a lecture on it."  
  
"Um, okay." They went inside and Yusuke gave the ticket person their tickets. As soon as they walked into the dance they heard people talking about them.  
  
"Look, Yusuke is with a high school girl." Someone said.  
  
"That lucky bastard." A guy said.  
  
"Look how short her skirt is." Another person said. Christina noticed Keiko was with the head jock, a senior, his name was Chester. She and Yusuke mostly talked and did a little dancing, not much, until they announced the homecoming king and queen. They laughed when there names weren't announced, know they wouldn't have gotten it in the first place. After that they went outside to wait for their ride and to make out.  
  
"Ahem." Haruko was sitting on her scooter, Christina's next to hers, "Yusuke's mom is drunk, you have to ride this home."  
  
"Fine by me." Christina got on and stared it up, Yusuke got on too, "Stay the night at my house."  
  
"Okay, we can work on making my mom a grandmother." He said jokingly.  
  
"Bye Haruko." Christina waved as they left.  
  
"They make such a cute couple." Haruko said watching them leave. 


	11. Pool Time

Author's note: Mwa haa haa! I'm at it again! Anyway, what do ya'll think so far? Welp, I own no one but Christina and Alicia. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Pool Time  
  
  
  
Haruko and Christina were tanning in the apartment parking lot.   
  
"Did you ever tell Yusuke about you and Shuichi?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I also told him about the guy we raped." Christina fixed her bikini.  
  
"What did he say?" Haruko rolled over to tan her back.  
  
"He said it was okay, he said he kisses Shuichi good bye every time they're alone." Christina let out a dreamy sigh, "I love it when guys make out. He's coming over to stay the night tomorrow and he's bringing Shuichi."  
  
"Good for you, a threesome. God it's hot." Haruko said fanning herself, "I wish the pool was open."  
  
"So do I." Christina closed her eyes while thinking, all of a sudden it was like someone turned on a light bulb, "I know someone with a pool! Get dress."  
  
"Okay!" They put their sun dresses on over their bikinis and got on Christina's scooter.  
  
"To Sakyo's!" Christina yelled as they took off like a rocket. When they got there, there was a few cars in the driveway. They bounded off the scooter and knocked on the door. Alicia answered it, then slammed it in their face.  
  
"Can't let you in, Creepy Crew is here." She said.  
  
"Don't call them the Creepy Crew! And open the damned door." Someone opened the door, it was Sakyo, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, um, we came over to ask, uh-" Christina started.  
  
"Can we go swimming in your pool? It's really hot out." Haruko blurted out.  
  
"Sure, follow me." He took them into the living room. Haruko turned around and saw a guy with long black hair and a mask on, it was the one they had raped: Karasu.  
  
"Hey, I know you! Christina, look it's the guy we-emph!" Christina put her hand over her mouth before she could finish.  
  
"Shut it Haruko, let's go swim." She growled. Sakyo took them out onto his back porch.  
  
"Good lord! That's a huge pool." Haruko said commenting on the Olympic sized swimming pool. They threw off their sun dress and dove in. Sakyo went back into the house. After splashing around for a while they heard someone clear their throat, they turned around, it was Alicia's boyfriend Toguro.  
  
"What do you want?" Christina asked.  
  
"Are you still dating Yusuke?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She pulled her falling bikini strap up, "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay." Haruko said, Christina went into the house.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"Alicia show her to the bathroom." Sakyo said.  
  
"Okay." Alicia showed her to the bath room, she locked the door and peed. Afterwards, while she was washing her hands she felt as though someone was watching her.  
  
'Clack!'  
  
"Who's there?" She turned around only to find herself staring into violet eyes.  
  
"You planned that. You scarred me." It was Karasu, the guy she and Haruko had raped. The thing that hit the ground was his mask.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.  
  
"Pay back." He pinned her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. He then slammed her head against the sink; she blacked out. She was woken up sometime later by gentle shaking.  
  
"Christina!" She heard Haruko say in a very worried voice.  
  
"What?" She opened her eyes, pain racked her brain causing her to close them again. She ran her hand up to the back of her head, there was a gash there. She pulled her hand back, it was covered in blood.   
  
"Let me help you." Haruko helped her up. She looked at the sink, it was also covered in blood.  
  
"What...Happened?" She asked.  
  
"You must have slipped and hit your head on the sink." Alicia said.  
  
"I'll take you home." Haruko said.  
  
"Okay." Haruko took her home, driving slowly. She bandaged the wound and gave her medicine, the whole time contemplating over how it happened. 


	12. Haruko's Sleep Over

Author's note: Nothing new. I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Haruko's Sleep Over  
  
"He's late." Haruko said looking at Christina's watch. They were sitting in front of the bakery waiting for Yusuke, they had invited him over to stay the night. He came walking down the street, all scuffed up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Christina asked.  
  
"Just a little street fight." He said.  
  
"Hopefully you won." Haruko said.  
  
"I did, so why did you two invite me over?" He asked.  
  
"To hang out I guess." Haruko went inside and yelled something, she came back out, "No one home, come on in."  
  
"Okay." They followed Haruko inside, she led them up the stairs and onto the balcony.  
  
"You two can do as you please." She said.  
  
"Okay." Christina slid her arms around Yusuke's waist and they began to kiss. Haruko turned on a radio and leaned on the bannister watching cars go by. She turned around and saw En in an apple tree behind their little temple watching them make out. She stood up straight.  
  
"I'm going to get some snacks." She said, they just nodded. She went into the kitchen and got a plate out. Naota walked in, walked up to the balcony and then came running back down.  
  
"Grab the hose!" He shouted.  
  
"Why?" Haruko asked.   
  
"Your friends are fooly coolying on the balcony!" He yelled. Haruko ran outside, grabbed the hose, and sprayed Christina and Yusuke.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Christina asked putting her shirt on.  
  
"I wonder." Haruko got a blank look on her face, "I said do as you please not do it whenever you please."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, he looks so good." She leaned over the bannister and grinned, En was still in the apple tree, "Hi En! Wanna come over?"  
  
"He's not going to want to come over, Yusuke is over remember?" Haruko said, they went into the house.  
  
'Ching!'  
  
"Ooo! A customer, I wanna serve!" Christina washed her hands and went into the bakery, it was En, "Hi En!"  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Look who came over!" Christina said dragging En in, she let go of him and sat in Yusuke's lap.  
  
"So, why did you come over?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Well, she invited me and I wanted to see if we could still be friends." He said watching as Haruko reached under the couch and pulled out a small bag of purple pills, she proceeded to take two.  
  
"Of course we can still be friends." Christina said taking two pills from Haruko and swallowing them.  
  
"You just can't be close friends." Yusuke said also taking pills from Haruko and taking them.  
  
"Here." Haruko held two out to En.  
  
"Uh..I don't know..Master says that stuff is bad." He said.  
  
"Just take them, you'll feel good afterwards." She said.   
  
"Oh..Kay." He took the pills and swallowed them quickly.  
  
"We're gonna end up turning him into a pill popper or a druggie." Yusuke said. After the pills had kicked in they went upstairs to play the playstation. Naota was playing it.  
  
"Get out Ta-kun!" Haruko picked him up and threw him out of the room.  
  
"Haruko, you're drugged again!" Naota shouted.  
  
"So what, go find Mamimi and talk to her." Haruko turned on the playstation and handed En a control pad, "Play."  
  
"Okay." En played a game with Haruko while Christina and Yusuke made out on Naota's bed. Sometime later they all passed out on the floor, half dressed.  
  
"Wake up!" They heard Naota yelling.  
  
"What?" Haruko sat up.  
  
"Ya'll have been asleep almost all day." Naota sat down on his bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Christina asked.  
  
"I found you guys passed out on the floor last night, it's three in the afternoon." He said.  
  
"Oh, fuck." Christina got fully dressed and woke Yusuke up, "Get dressed, it's three in the afternoon, we were supposed to be at Shuichi's house at two."   
  
"Okay." He got dressed and they left. 


	13. A Brannew Love Story

Author's note: This one is really weird, it's mostly about Haruko. Anyway, I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
A Bran-new Love Story  
  
Haruko and Christina were standing in front of Sakyo's, both too nervous to knock or ring the doorbell.  
  
"Knock on the door." Haruko said  
  
"No, you drug me here, you knock." Christina said, Haruko leaned over and rung the doorbell, Sakyo answered it.  
  
"Hello girls, here to go swimming?" He asked letting them in.  
  
"No actually, we're here cause Haruko wants to talk to someone." Christina said.  
  
"Who?" They took off their shoes.  
  
"Karasu, is he here?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get him." He went into the living room, "Karasu, someone wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." They heard him get up.  
  
"I'm going up to Alicia's room." Christina said, walking up the stairs. Karasu walked into where Haruko was.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in a very pissed tone.   
  
"To talk." She sat down on the stairs.  
  
"About what?" He sat down to, a little bit away from her.  
  
"Why did you attack Christina in the bathroom the other day?" She looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean? I never did-"  
  
"Liar!" Haruko shouted, "Your stench was all in that bathroom and all over her!"  
  
"If you must know, I was getting back at her for the raping you two had done, since she planned it." He said.  
  
"For your information I was the one that planned it." She looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, truth is I like you."  
  
"What?!?" Karasu scooted away from her, a disgusted look in his eyes.  
  
"I knew it was stupid t t and talk to you. Christina I'm leaving!" Haruko got her shoes on.  
  
"Wait." Karasu grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hmph!" She got free of his grip and left on her vespa. Christina was in Alicia's room helping her pick out clothing to wear when Karasu walked in.  
  
"Take me to Haruko's!" He shouted at her.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" She asked.  
  
"Just take me to Haruko's." He demanded.  
  
"Okay, hold your horses." Christina went and got her shoes on and got on her scooter, he got on too. She started it up and went over to Haruko's, Naota was standing outside the bakery, "Hey Naota, where's Haruko?"  
  
"Up in my room on her bed." He answered.  
  
"Is there an open window?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Yep." He was gone. Haruko was sitting on her top bunk, half way crying and playing a sad sounding tune on her guitar.  
  
"Hey." Karasu was sitting at the end of the bunk.  
  
"What do you want?" Haruko asked, not even looking up.   
  
"To talk." He took his mask off and set it down, then he crawled over to her.  
  
"About how I think I'm in love with you and you don't even care?" She snarled.  
  
"No, I want to see if I like you too." He began to kiss her. Christina and Naota had gotten a ladder and were peeping in the window.  
  
"Okay, it's getting too dirty for you." She pushed Naota down the ladder, he grabbed her ankle, making them both fall. She landed on top of him, face to face, "Oh Naota, I didn't know you felt that way for me."  
  
"What?" He said blushing, she began to kiss him, then she got up.  
  
"Call me in a few years Naota, maybe we can date." She smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that." He got up too. About a half an hour later Haruko came outside with Karasu.  
  
"You two together?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yep." She got on her vespa, "I'm taking Karasu back to Sakyo's, I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Okay." She watched Haruko leave with Karasu, "Ahh..Love."  
  



	14. Comfort Me

Author's note: Haa haa haa! Hidy, um, nothing to report so far. How did you like the last chapter, bet none of you saw that coming. I know I'm gonna get a lot of rude remarks for making him straight. Anyway, I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Comfort Me  
  
Christina was sitting on her bed looking at pictures when her phone rang.  
  
'Ring!'  
  
"Ahhh!" Pictures scattered everywhere, she leaned over and picked the phone up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi." It was Yusuke.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, there was a long pause.  
  
"Christina." He sounded sad.  
  
"Yes?" She picked up some of the fallen pictures.  
  
"Keiko isn't pregnant." He sighed.  
  
"She isn't." She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"No...I...I want to go back with her." He said.   
  
"Um, okay." She just hung up the phone and began to cry. After a little while she took the framed picture of Yusuke that was on the stand next to the bed and threw it, it hit the wall.  
  
'Shatter!'  
  
Glass smashed, she got up and took the picture from the broken glass and twisted frame, cutting her hands in several places and ripped the picture.   
  
"I need to see someone." She cried, Haruko was with Karasu so she couldn't see her, she didn't want to see Alicia, the only one left was Shuichi. She got her shoes on and ran outside, it was raining hard, she didn't feel like getting her scooter out so she ran. She knocked on the door as soon as she got on the front porch, Shuichi's short black haired friend Hiei answered.  
  
"Hi." He looked at the gashes in her hands and realized she was crying, "What's wrong."  
  
"Yusuke broke up with me." She sobbed, he brought her in the house, she sat on the couch after she took off her shoes.  
  
"Sorry to hear that." He left and came back with a first aid kit, "Let me clean out those cuts."  
  
"Okay." She held out her hands so he could clean and bandage them, "Where's Shuichi?"  
  
"At the store with his mom, he'll be back in about an hour." He put the kit up after he was done.  
  
"I don't want to go home yet." She whimpered.  
  
"Then don't." Hiei sat down next to her.  
  
"You're cute and pocket sized." She smiled slightly when he blushed.  
  
"Okay." He began to fidget and blush more.  
  
"Now we can spend more time together since I don't know you that well." She said.  
  
"Okay." He leaned against her, head on her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mean like that." She chuckled.  
  
"Oh!" He sat up and began to blush again.  
  
"If you do want to get to know me like that." She laid on the couch and spread her legs, she has pants on for those who think like perverts.  
  
"You can't be serious! Right now?" She noticed he was fumbling with his belt, trying to get it undone.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I can't do it with my pants on, you might want to get out of yours too." He said, she began to laugh, "What?"  
  
"I don't mean that either." She grinned at him.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Lay your head on my chest and get cozy." She patted her chest, breasts.  
  
"Okay." He crawled in between her legs, face red and laid his head on her chest.  
  
"What kind of things do you like?" She asked.  
  
"I like, um....Never mind." He looked at her with a mischievous grin, "What kind of things turn you on?"  
  
"Hmm...Chocolate, guys in black, guys in tight pants, bondage, guy on guy things, and a few others. But, I really like guys with hair I can play with." She began to run her fingers through his hair.   
  
"Oh." After a few minutes of playing with his hair, she heard soft snoring.  
  
"Aww....He's asleep." She yawned, trying not to go to sleep herself, but after a while her eyes became to heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up." She opened her eyes, it was Shuichi.  
  
"What?" She asked, Hiei was standing in the doorway to the hall.  
  
"Go sleep in my room." Shuichi smiled.  
  
"Okay." She got up and went to Shuichi's room, she got in the bed. Hiei crawled in bed too, she put her arm around him and they fell asleep. 


	15. That Kiss

Author's note: Hidy, if you notice at the end she talks about Kagome, there's an Inuyasha part threaded in with this, but it'll go in the Inuyasha section. Anyway, I own no one but Christina and Alicia. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
That Kiss   
  
Christina had gone over to Alicia's, Sakyo's, Saturday afternoon, it was a fine bright day. She still missed Yusuke, but she seemed to think more about Hiei now. They sat in Alicia's room looking through dress catalogs.  
  
'Knock! Knock!'  
  
"Come in." Alicia said, Toguro leaned in, "Hey honey."  
  
"Hi, Christina there's a someone on the phone wanting to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Okay." She got up and went down stairs. The phone wasn't even picked up, she turned around and ran into Toguro, "There isn't no one on the phone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What do you want?" She said.  
  
"You." He said, "Are you still with Yusuke?"   
  
"No." She looked at her neon pink socks.  
  
"Good." He took her chin in his hand and gently made her look up, he bent down and kissed her, passionately. She was going to try to pull away.  
  
'Gods, he's a great kisser.' She thought as she just let him kiss her.  
  
"How was that?" He asked.  
  
"That was.....Fantastic!" She said, she then thought about Hiei. She got her shoes on, "I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just have to, I'll be back later." She smiled.  
  
"Well, good bye." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, then let go.  
  
"Bye." She ran out the door, mumbling to herself, "Glad that is over, I think I'll go see Kagome." 


	16. Hiei the Bad Boy

Author's note: Here's another lemon scented chapter. I own no one but Christina. Enjoy   
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Hiei the Bad Boy  
  
Christina came back from being in the feudal era, she unlocked her apartment and walked in. She grabbed a stack of mail and went through it.  
  
"All of it's junk." She found a magazine and sat down to read it.  
  
"You've been gone for a long time." Someone said, she turned around quickly, it was Hiei.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She asked.  
  
"Your door is unlocked." He pointed to the slightly open door, "So where have you been?"  
  
"With Kagome." she set the magazine sown on a stand, "Why?"  
  
"You stink of demons and sex." He said sounding kinda pissed.   
  
"Oh well, it's not like I'm with someone." She said, "Why are you acting so jealous?"  
  
"Because, I like you." He said.  
  
"Sit." She patted next to her and he sat down, "I like you too."  
  
"Then let's go out." He smiled at her.  
  
"Uh, no." She watched the smile turn to a look of confused sadness.  
  
"Why not?" He leaned against her.  
  
"I have my reasons." She looked at the stack of mail.  
  
"It's over Yusuke isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said in a very childish manner.  
  
"Give up on Yusuke! He has Keiko now, he doesn't want you anymore!" He yelled.  
  
"I can't." He got up and left, slamming the door on the way out. She ran outside, but he wasn't there. She got on her scooter and went over to Shuichi's house. Shuichi's was at school and his mom was leaving to go to work.  
  
"Hi, Christina." She said.  
  
"Is Hiei in the house?" Christina asked parking her scooter.  
  
"I think so." She got in her car and left. Christina knocked on the door, Hiei answered it.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei." She said. He let her in and took her to Shuichi's room. She laid down on the bed.  
  
"It's okay." He smiled, "Now, get out of those clothing."   
  
"Excuse me?! What did you just tell me to do?" She asked.  
  
"I told you to get naked." He grinned.  
  
"Okay, weirdo." She said getting undressed. He proceeded to undress himself too, "He's bigger then Yusuke."  
  
"Let's get started." He crawled onto the bed. After a little bit Naota and Mamimi were walking past Shuichi's house when they heard Christina scream.  
  
"Ohhhhh!! Hiei!"  
  
"What was that Ta-kun?" Mamimi asked.   
  
"Christina, sounds like furi kuri." He said thinking about the time she and Haruko raped that guy.  
  
"Oh." Mamimi said as they continued to walk. In the house Christina and Hiei were on the bed both now half way asleep, he was cuddled against her.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." She said playing with his hair, "I have to go before Shuichi gets home."  
  
"Okay." They got out of bed and got dressed, she kissed him good bye and left. 


	17. Damn You Haruko

Author's note: Nothing new...I own no one but Christina and Alicia. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 17:   
  
Damn You Haruko  
  
Christina went to Naota's dad's bakery, she walked in.  
  
"Ta-kun!" She yelled, Naota came from the back and gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Call me by my real name." He said.  
  
"Okay, where's Haruko?" She got a small loaf of spicy curry bread.  
  
"At Sakyo's with her boyfriend." Naota's dad came in.  
  
"Hey Christina." He smiled.  
  
"Hey. How much do I owe?" She asked holding out the bread.  
  
"Take it, it's on the house for you." He sat down.  
  
"Thanks!" Christina wrapped the bread up.  
  
"Dad, she's to young for you." Naota said.  
  
"Bye." Christina said leaving the bakery, she got on her scooter and went to Sakyo's. Alicia was sitting on the porch crying, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Toguro broke up with me." She cried.  
  
"Oh, is Haruko here?" Alicia nodded and Christina went in. Haruko was sitting in Karasu's lap acting goofy, Toguro smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Christina." He said.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey Christina! Found a man yet?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Yes, actually I think I have." She chuckled.   
  
"Who?" Haruko leaned back.  
  
"Hiei." Christina leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Hiei? But he's a jerk, an asshole, a stick in the mud and he's boring and humorless." Haruko said.  
  
"That's not the way I see him." Christina watched as Toguro got up and left the room.  
  
"Christina, I need to talk to you, outside." Haruko got out of Karasu's lap and took her out on the back porch.  
  
"What?" Christina said.  
  
"Toguro really like you." Haruko said, Christina just shrugged, "Every time I come over he asks me if you like him yet or he obsesses over how much he's in love with you."  
  
"So?" Christina crossed her arms sounding uninterested.  
  
"Date him." Haruko said.  
  
"No." Christina shook her head.  
  
"Please!"   
  
"Damn you Haruko!"   
  
"Please!"  
  
"Fine." Christina grumbled.  
  
"Thank you, he's in the piano room." Haruko hugged Christina and went into the house. Christina went in the house grumbling to herself, she went into the piano room. Toguro was laying on a large day bed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Can I sit down?" She asked, he sat up and let her sit down, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I needed someone to snap me back to reality." He said.  
  
"Snap you back to reality?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just kept thinking of you." He grabbed a pillow and laid down again.  
  
"Why do you continuously think of me?" She asked straddling his stomach.  
  
"I don't know, you're just so..So perfect." He sighed.  
  
"Am I really?" She asked, he nodded. She then crawled up beside him and laid down too, "Ask me, you know you want to."   
  
"Will you go out with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She took his sunglasses off and began to kiss him. Out in the living room Haruko was sitting next to Karasu, she grinned when Toguro came out carrying Christina.  
  
"I think it's time me and Christina leave, we promised Ta-kun's dad we'd bake bread today." She got up and Toguro put Christina down, "Come on."  
  
"Bye, I love you." They all said simultaneously. Haruko and Christina left off to the bakery, Christina now snacking on her spicy curry bread. 


	18. Skipping School

Author's note: In this one you'll notice Jaromaru, he's from Inu Yasha, she had brought him home with her after retrieving his heart and freedom from Naraku. And for those that are wondering, he ate Kageromaru in a previous excursion. The teacher in there, Mr.Terzie, is another one of my characters, he's about 6' 1" tall, has shoulder length black hair, nicely muscled, might weigh about 160 pounds, a typical ex underwear model; he really is. Anyway, I own no one but Christina and Mr.Terzie. Enjoy   
  
Chapter Eighteen:   
  
Skipping School  
  
Christina was going to school, for once, but she was still late because Jaromaru had broken her clock and she had to take a shower.  
  
"Where's my shoes?" She asked as she grabbed them from her closet. Jaromaru was sitting on the couch, doggy fashion, watching her run around, "There dressed now to eat."  
  
'Knock! Knock! Knock!'  
  
"Hum?" She answered the door, it was Toguro, he had a big bouquet of roses.  
  
"Good morning, honey." He said handing her the roses.  
  
"Thanks." She put them on the stand.  
  
"You wanna go out for breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She turned to Jaromaru who was now sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"Who's he?" Toguro asked.  
  
"Jaromaru, in a sense he's my dog." She patted him on the head. She went and got her purse and book bag, "Let's go."  
  
"I think someone is trying to follow us." Toguro said pointing to Jaromaru who was now sitting next to her again.  
  
"Boy, stay home." He shook his head, "Please, be a good boy, I need you to stay home."  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Yes, now get in the apartment!" She pointed to her door.  
  
"Okay." He said moping into the house.  
  
"You'd better be in there when I get back or else." She threatened. Toguro took her to a fancy restaurant with an all you can eat breakfast bar, when she pigged out. After that he took her to school.  
  
"I love you." He said kissing her.  
  
"I love you too." She ran inside the school and ran into Mr.Terzie's room.  
  
"Look, Miss Blackfox has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Mr.Terzie said.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late Mr.Terzie, I woke up late and then had to get my dog to stay home." She sat down behind Kurama.  
  
"Yes, well it's quite okay, you're here for once." He gave her a math worksheet.  
  
"Hey Shuichi." She began to play with his hair.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Miss Blackfox stop playing with Shuichi's hair." Mr.Terzie said, she stopped.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Terzie."   
  
"You wanna skip school and go see Hiei?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She grinned.   
  
"Mr.Terzie, I left some of my homework in my car." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, hurry up and go get it." Mr.Terzie let him go, "Hey, Shuichi doesn't even have a car!"  
  
"Got to go to the bathroom." Christina got up and ran out of the class room. She signed out and joined Kurama outside, "Sorry it took so long."  
  
"It's okay." He smiled, Christina took his hand and began to run.  
  
"A little quicker Kurama." She said.  
  
"I'm trying, do pull so hard." He laughed, they ran to his house, him mom was at work. They stopped on the porch and began to make out.  
  
"Ahem." They looked in the now open door, Hiei was standing there, "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said. Christina hugged Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! I've missed you so." She said.  
  
"Can we go in?" Kurama asked, they went in and sat on the couch, Hiei cuddled up against her, "So, wht do you two usually do when I'm not here?"   
  
"What do you think?" Hiei said.  
  
"Do you two do anything else besides fuck?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Not really, sometimes we play a game or two." Chrsitna said, Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing they're not clean games." He said.  
  
"No, it's mostly Monopoly and a few card games." Hiei reached under the couch and pulled out a Monopoly baord.  
  
"Let's play." Kurama got up and went to the table.  
  
"Okay." They joined him and set out the game. After about two hours Christina won every game.  
  
"Damn it you're cheating!" Hiei yelled at her.  
  
"I am not." She acted like she was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, please don't cry." He said.  
  
"Okay." She grinned and began to kiss him.  
  
"Let me leave before you two do anything." Kurama went into the kitchen.  
  
'Swoosh! Clatter!'  
  
"Huh?" Kurama leaned out of the kitchen and saw the Monopoly baord and peices scattered on the floor, Hiei and Chrsitna where on the table getting undressed. He just sighed and made himself something to eat. Some time later Hiei walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry." He said.  
  
"You two done already?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Already? It's been almost hour." Hiei made himself a sandwich and sat down.  
  
"I have to go." Chrsitna said coming in and kissing Hiei.  
  
"Okay, bye." Kurama said.  
  
"Bye, I love you." Hiei said.  
  
"Love you too." She said leaving, she had to go home to make sure Jaromaru was still there.  
  
  
  



	19. Haruko's Big Problem

Author's note: He's a problem for poor Haruko. I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
  
Haruko's Big Problem  
  
Haruko came running into Christina's apartment, not even bothering to knock.  
  
"Christina!" She yelled. Christina and Jaromaru came running out of the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Christina yelled back. Haruko fell down on the floor and began to cry.  
  
"It's terrible!" She cried.  
  
"Did Karasu break up with you?" Christina sat down on the floor beside her.  
  
"No, I think I'm pregnant." She sobbed, "I'm so scared."  
  
"Why are you scared?" Christina hugged her.  
  
"Karasu might break up with me." She said.  
  
"It would be his child right?"   
  
Yeah." She stopped crying.  
  
"There, he shouldn't break up with you and besides you might not even be pregnant." Haruko stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Christina I needed that. I've got to go see Karasu now." She ran out the door, not even saying bye. Jaromaru was sitting in front of Christina now.  
  
"She's says she's an alien, can aliens even get pregnant?" She asked him, he just shrugged. 


	20. Fire Starter

Author's note: Hidy! Sorry I haven't updated lately, been very busy. Anyway, I don't think there's much to report. So, I own no one but Christina and Alicia. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Fire Starter  
  
Christina had gone down to the river where Mamimi usually goes. As usual, she was down there playing her handheld held game Fire Starter.   
  
"Hey Mamimi." Christina said taking off her shoes and sitting down, she stuck her feet in the water.  
  
"Hi." Mamimi pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held them out.  
  
"Thanks." Christina took one, Mamimi handed her a lighter.  
  
"You're welcome." Christina lit it and took a deep puff, "Why aren't you with Haruko?"   
  
"She has a boyfriend now, so she doesn't want anything to do with me." Christina said as she tapped the ashes off her cigarette.  
  
"Kinda like her and Ta-kun." Mamimi stood up and dusted her uniform off.  
  
"Yeah." Christina stared at the water.  
  
"So, Haruko's boyfriend, what's he like?" She lit a cigarette and continued playing her game.  
  
"Kinda creepy, cute, quiet, but he's still kinda creepy." Christina said.  
  
"Kinda creepy? How about really freaky." Naota was standing behind them, "What are you doing down here Christina?"  
  
"Talking…With Mamimi." She answered.  
  
"We're not doing anything bad Ta-kun." Mamimi said.  
  
"You're smoking, that's bad." He looked at Christina, "Don't you have a boyfriend or someone you can go talk to? So you can leave me and Mamimi alone."  
  
"Yes, I'll leave, so you two can," She got up and walked passed him, "Furi kuri."  
  
"Damn you!" Naota shouted as she left. She thought about going to see Shuichi and Hiei, but they were at Yusuke's and she really didn't want to go through the heartache of seeing him.  
  
"Christina wait!" Mamimi ran over to her and put something in her hand; it was her game.  
  
"What's this for?" Christina asked.  
  
"I don't need it anymore, you take it." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Christina looked at it.  
  
"You're welcome, bye." Mamimi went back to the river. Christina started walking down the road playing the game, walking towards Sakyo's knowing Haruko would be there. She knocked on the door as soon as she got there, Alicia answered it.  
  
"Hey, Christina." She said.  
  
"Hey." Christina took off her shoes and went into the living room. Haruko and Karasu were on the couch fooling around; Toguro stared up at the chandelier trying to ignore them.  
  
"Stop you two!" Sakyo yelled, but they weren't even paying attention.  
  
"Honey!" Christina squealed as she jumped into Toguro's arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said, Christina unbuttoned his coat and cuddled up against his bare chest.  
  
"Hello!" Haruko sat up, "I'm not pregnant."  
  
"That's nice." Christina said halfheartedly, she was enjoying the intoxicating aroma of Toguro's cologne, Iced Water, "You keep it up and you will be."  
  
"So what…Why do you have Mamimi's game?" Haruko asked.  
  
"She gave it to me." Christina said.  
  
"You'll get addicted to it if you play it for too long." Haruko giggled, "And then you'd be just like Mamimi."  
  
"I wont play it for long." Christina put it in her pocket.   
  
'Tink! Tink!'  
  
Haruko held up her arm with the bracelet on it, the rectangle part was moving and clinking.  
  
"At….Atomsk." She said getting up, "I have to go love, bye. Come on Christina."  
  
"Okay, bye honey." She grabbed her shoes and they got on Haruko's vespa and sped off, Christina trying to figure out what's going on. 


	21. Kanchi, Protector of All

Author's note: Nothing new, fingers cramping, brain aching.......I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one:  
  
Kanchi, Protector of All  
  
"Atomsk is near." Haruko said.  
  
"Okay, but who is Atomsk?" Christina asked.  
  
"An old love interest of mine." She said.  
  
"Oh." They rounded a corner, Christina could see Medical Mechanica staring to billow out steam. Then she saw a huge robot fighting Kanchi, who was red.  
  
"Here we go!" Haruko ground to a halt and jumped off, guitar in hand.  
  
"It's Atomsk." Some guy with huge, weird colored eyebrows said.  
  
"Atomsk? The robot?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Those eyebrows." Christina said to herself. Haruko attacked the large robot, but it kept dodging. It finally smashed her to the ground, then started walking towards the plant.  
  
"We're doomed! It's gonna activate the plant." Mr.Eyebrows said.  
  
"My turn." Christina whistled and her scooter, guitar siting on it, can out of no where and stopped in front of her. She grabbed her guitar and got on, "See ya."  
  
"Wait! You'll never be able to take that robot." Mr.Eyebrows said reaching out for her, but she was already gone vehicles rolling behind her. When she got to the robot she jumped off her scooter, swinging her guitar. The Medical Mechanica robot swung around hitting her full force, she went flying backwards.  
  
"Ohf!" Something caught her, it was the Kanchi. He pulled a red bean out of the TV, it turned into a guitar.  
  
"Atomsk!" Haruko said.  
  
"Ohh, Super Nova 1963 model!" Christina said, a dreamy look on her face. Kanchi placed her on the ground and went after the other robot. Hr smashed the guitar against it, sending it thousands of pieces everywhere. He landed in front of Christina and Haruko.  
  
"Wow, Atomsk!" Christina said with hearts in her eyes and drool running down her lips.  
  
"Karasu is better." Haruko mumbled. After a few minutes Kanchi returned to his normal self, releasing Naota in a dirty matter. Naota left with Kanchi back to his house.  
  
"Atomsk is really something." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Haruko took off her bracelet thing and threw it to Christina, "Here."  
  
"What's this?" She asked picking it up.  
  
"It'll hep you find Atomsk." Haruko said, Christina put it on.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"You're welcome." Their scooters were now in front of them, "I'm going back to be with Karasu, you coming?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna go to the cafe around the corner." Christina said.  
  
"Okay, bye." Haruko sped off, Christina waved until she was out of site, which didn't take long. 


	22. The Pirate King, My Pirate King

Author's note: Here's another, Atomsk doesn't look like that, no one really knows what he looks like, I'm just guessing. I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Twenty-two:  
  
The Pirate King, My Pirate King   
  
It was about one in the morning and Christina couldn't sleep, so she put on her shoes and went outside to walk. She walked towards where the Medical Mechanica plant was, she passed a restaurant, Toguro was in there talking to Karasu; she went in.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Toguro smiled.  
  
"Hi." She sat down next to him, "I can't sleep."  
  
"You hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." He got up and ordered her some food, he put the tray in front of her and she immediately began to eat.  
  
'Tink! Tink! Clink!'  
  
"What's that?" He asked, Christina's bracelet that tells if Atomsk is around was going haywire.  
  
"My bracelet." She said, she ate her food hurriedly, "I got to go."  
  
"Why?" He got up and followed her outside.  
  
"I just have to." She looked at Medical Mechanica, it was billowing out steam again, "You wanna come along?"  
  
"Okay." She walked off towards the plant. They came to a large crowd standing in the middle of an intersection, Mr.Eyebrows was there.  
  
"What's going on?" Christina asked him.  
  
"Look at the plant." Mr.Eyebrows pointed, barely visible through the steam was a huge hole in the side of the plant.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She asked.  
  
"Atomsk, he got free." Mr.Eyebrows turned to them, "Here around here somewhere."  
  
"Really." Toguro said sounding uninterested. Christina went running down the road, whistling like she had gone mad, "What are you doing."  
  
"Something." Her scooter came to her, she got on and shouldered her guitar, "I'll be back!"  
  
"Wait, don't-" But she was already gone. She went to Haruko's, she was already sitting on her scooter.  
  
"Haruko!" Christina yelled.  
  
"I already know, let's go." She said, they took off, the bracelet acting up even more. They looked around the streets and city, but found nothing, "I think maybe were looking in the wrong place."  
  
"What do you mean?" Christina asked, she pointed up, "In the sky?"  
  
"No, rooftops." Haruko pointed to an extremely tall man on a roof. She grabbed Christina and her guitar and in a quick whoosh of air they were now on the roof. There was a guy on about nine feet tall with gorgeous black hair that went down to his waist, he was wearing loose robe like pants and no shirt; he was the cutest thing Christina had ever laid eyes on. He was holding two guitars, the EB-0 1961 model and the Super Nova 1963 model, the kind of guitars that people can only dream of.  
  
"Hello, Raharu." The guy said.  
  
"Atomsk!" She snarled and attacked his, he blocked with the EB-0 and slammed her backwards with the Super Nova.  
  
"Haruko!" Christina yelled. Soon they were nothing but two glowing red orbs attacking one another. One of the orbs grabbed Christina and set her on the street; it was Atomsk. Toguro walked over as Atomsk and Haruko continued to attack one another.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
  
"Someone." Christina smiled to herself.  
  
'Crash!'  
  
Haruko slammed into the ground next to her.  
  
"Pitiful." Atomsk said, he was much taller than Toguro. He turned to Christina, "So young, so beautiful, so fragile."  
  
"Keep away from her you weirdo." Toguro stood in front of her.  
  
"Out of my way!" Atomsk knocked him out of the way. Atomsk put his hand on Christina's face and leaned down, looking into her eyes: he began to kiss her.  
  
"Keep your hands off her!" Toguro ram at him, Atomsk didn't even have to break the kiss, he slammed him with the EB-0, sending him into a wall. He then broke the kiss.  
  
"Pirate...King!" Haruko said getting up.  
  
"I have to go now." Atomsk smiled and whistled, a huge black vespa fell from the sky, landing next to him. He got on and it began to float, "I'll be back, for you. As of now you're mine, your heart, body, and soul now belong to me, the Pirate King."  
  
"Okay." She smiled back at him, he handed her something, it was the Super Nova, the scooter flew off into the sky. She clutched the guitar and stared up at the stars, "Good bye Atomsk; the Pirate King, my Pirate King." 


	23. Mamimi’s Photographs

Author's note: Nothing......I own no one but Christina and well, Chester is mine too. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Twenty-three:  
  
Mamimi's Photographs  
  
Right after Christina's little ordeal with Atomsk she had passed out. She opened her eyes groggily, she was in a large, soft bed.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"In my house." Toguro was sitting in a char next to the bed, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good." She sat up, the bed was almost twice the size of a king size.  
  
"Do you want breakfast in bed?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'll eat at the table." She got out of the bed, he helped her down the stairs. She saw the Super Nova guitar sitting next to the front door. He took her into the kitchen and sat her down, he gave her bacon, eggs, biscuits, and orange juice, she began to eat with gusto.  
  
"Atomsk...You like him?" He sat down.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said the Pirate King was yours." He said.  
  
"I didn't mean it."   
  
"In your sleep, you kept call out for Atomsk." He sighed, "Do you wanna break up?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"I think it would be best." He smiled weakly, "I'll let you finish eating."  
  
"We can still be friends, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said, she pushed her plate away and stood up.  
  
"I guess I'm leaving." She got her guitar and opened the door, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." She left, closing the door behind her. Mamimi ran up to her, breathing like she had been running for a while.  
  
"Come on Christina!" She grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Christina asked, Mamimi ran her down to the photo developing booth. She pulled out a roll of film and put it on the desk.  
  
"I need one hour developing." She told the man behind the counter.  
  
"Okay, Mamimi." He took the roll of film, "Come back in n hour."  
  
"Sure thing." She pulled on Christina's wrist, taking her to the park, "Those pictures are going to be a blessing to you."  
  
"Why?" Christina asked.  
  
"Let's just say I went to go under the bridge and there was already people there, so I took pictures." Mamimi grinned.  
  
"What ever Mamimi." Christina said. They walked around the park and about an hour later Mamimi grabbed her again, they ran down to the Photoshop.  
  
"I'm here for my pictures." She put some yen on the desk as the guy got out the packet of pictures.  
  
"Here." He handed the packet to her and took the yen, "Come again."   
  
"Come on." She took Christina to a deserted place in the park. She took the pictures out, most of the were Naota, she then handed Christina about six pictures. Christina could only stare at them.  
  
"Oh my gods." She said, the pictures had been taken under the bridge, it was Keiko riding the senior guy Chester, and she was even wearing the necklace Yusuke had given her.  
  
"She's still with Yusuke too." Mamimi said lighting a cigarette, "Black mail her."  
  
"Screw that." Christina began to dance around and sing, "I'm gonna get Yusuke back! I'm gonna get Yusuke back!"  
  
"How are you going to do the?" Mamimi asked.  
  
"I'm gonna stick these in an envelope and put them in his mailbox." Christina chuckled evilly. Mamimi pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to her.  
  
"Here." Christina took and put the pictures in it.  
  
"I'll be back." She ran off and put the envelope in Yusuke's mailbox, then strolled back to the park.  
  
"All we have to do now is wait." Mamimi smiled. They sat on a bench and smoked, waiting to hear from Yusuke. 


	24. Just Like Old Times

Author's note: I'm so bored! Can you tell? I own no one but Christina. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Twenty-four:  
  
Just Like Old Times  
  
Christina had left the park after telling Mamimi bye. She walked down the sidewalk playing with her cell phone, she passed Keiko and Chester.  
  
"Hey Christina." Keiko said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can have Yusuke back, he broke up with me." She and Chester continued walking. Christina could hardly contain her joy.  
  
'Meow! Meow!'  
  
"My cell phone." She pulled it out of her pocket, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." It was Yusuke, it sounded like he was crying, "Keiko, she was cheating on me again."  
  
"Really?" Christina said sounding sympathetic, but she was holding back sly laughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry I broke up with you." He began to cry really hard.  
  
"Yusuke are you at home?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm coming over, bye."  
  
"Okay, bye." She hung up and ran off to Yusuke's, he was standing in his doorway crying where she came up the stairs.  
  
"Go in and sit on the couch." She said.  
  
"Okay." He sniffed as he went in and sat down on the couch. She came in and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
"It's okay." He practically crawled into her arms and cried harder, he reminded her of a young child crying.  
  
"I still love you so much. You're everything I ever think about, even when I was with Keiko." He cried, she hugged him tightly, thinking about the last time Keiko had cheated on him.   
  
"I still love you too." She nuzzled him.  
  
"Let's go back out." He whimpered.  
  
"Okay." She sighed, "Let's go to the mall and take our minds off things."  
  
"Okay," He stood up and got his shoes on, she did the same. They left to the mall, holding hands, just like old times. 


End file.
